


So Little Time, So Much To Do

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam hates pranks just as much as Dean loves them. So when his brother pisses him off during their case in Richardson, Texas Sam decides to get back at him. And get back at him good. The consequences are definitely different than what he imagined they would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam hated this. He really really did. The last time Dean started this shit was years ago, before Stanford. Sam was only 16 which would have made Dean 20, and 20 was way too old for stupid childish pranks.

But he did them anyway, managing to annoy his little brother to the point where Sammy would push his lips in a pout and whine about how unfair it was to be treated like that. Dean laughed at him then and promised he'd stop since the younger Winchester obviously couldn't take a joke. Of course, the next day Sam ended up half bald thanks to his brother's newest prank.

 

Dean on the other hand? He loved pranking Sammy. Not only because it was fun, which they desperately need in their hard frustrating life, no. Because no one, and he was sure about that, no one could resist Sam's puppy dog look when he was upset/disappointed/desperate and annoyed even. Having his baby brother whine at him was very pleasing, in openly twisted way, even if Sam himself didn't realize it. Yes, Dean was one sick motherfucker and he had longer admitted it to himself. So at some point he stopped thinking about it and focused on pranking his brother as often as he could. That, of course, before Sammy left him to go to stupid college.

 

But now Sammy was back, for good. They were headed toward Richardson, Texas when Dean glanced to see his little brother fast asleep, with his mouth slightly agape.

 

"Show time." Dean whispered to himself, smirking. Sam had no idea what was coming his way. This was going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You did this?" Sam's blue-green eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, making Dean fight hard to hold back his laughter.

 

"Yes, I did." He wiggled his eyebrows, letting his eyes pass over his masterpiece.. Well, it was really Sam's colorful face but still.. masterpiece.

 

"Dean!" His baby brother's voice had gotten that whining quality and shot shivers straight down his back but he ignored the sensation.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You let me walk around like this for hours! I look like a damn clown! No wonder people were looking at me weird."

 

Sitting down on one of the motel beds Dean rolled his eyes, a smile adoring his lips anyway.

 

"Come on, Sammy. Don't tell me you can't handle a little joke."

 

Sam gave him a wide eyed look again as he headed toward the bathroom. "No no. A little joke I can handle. You drawing on my face, I can't! What were you thinking, Dean?!"

 

"Well I wasn't thinking anything." Dean gave a short laugh, his eyes sparkling the way they did when he was extremely pleased with himself.

 

Sam scoffed. "Obviously. When do you?" Before his big brother could answer he headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

 

"You're a jerk!" He threw over his shoulder just before he pushed the door closed, the last thing he heard being Dean's laugh of "I know!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Payback time, bitch.

 

Having the great ability to hide his emotions (well, most of the time) Sam didn't let the feeling of power and future success show on his facial features. Thinking of a prank that would make a person angry or annoyed was easy, really. But a prank that would scare the living shit out of somebody? That was pure genius. And that was exactly what Sam was going to do to Dean. Oh yes. This time it was the older Winchester son that had no idea what was coming his way.

 

"Alright. You take the basement and I'll look around here, okay?" Sam turned to Dean with the suggestion, almost smiling when his brother shook his head. Even though he refused to admit it, his big brother was obviously creeped out by the Hell House.

 

"Why don't you take the basement?"

 

Score. That was exactly what Sam had been hoping for, having the feeling that no matter what the legend said, the basement wasn't the most dangerous part in the house. Plus, it was day time and the ghost wouldn't appear but Sam kept the information to himself. It was all a part of the plan anyway.

 

"Wuss. Okay, I'll go." Taking long strides, as he usually did, he opened the door and without giving Dean a second glance started down the stairs.

 

Once he was there, Sam threw one quick look at the nasty jars on the shelves. He took out his shotgun quietly, fired two or three shots and then pushed a whole shelf of gross stuff and let it shatter on the ground. He knew he had no time to waste because he could already hear his brother's steps. Good old Dean with his protectiveness, Sam smirked, good old Dean wouldn't be ready for this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sammy!?" Dean's voice dropped lower, as it did every time he was pissed or worried. He'd heard the gun shots and some other noise from the basement and now he was almost running down the stairs to it, in a hurry to go help his brother.

 

The sight that welcomed him made his blood run cold. There was Sam, lying unconscious on the ground, his shirt bloody and his hair a mess. There was no trace of the ghost but even if there was Dean was sure he probably wouldn't have seen it.

 

"Sam!" he yelled as he ran to his brother, quickly dropping to his knees next to the unmoving body. He gathered Sam close and shook him gently, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Oh god. He wasn't dead, was he?

 

Setting Sammy carefully so his head was cradled in his lap, Dean reached to check his pulse. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

 

"No no." His voice was shaky now that he was scared shitless he thought he might've been too late. "Sammy, you can't do this to me." His eyes were filling with tears steadily now but he didn't even care. "Sam." He called out, desperately, now rocking his baby brother back and forth.

 

Suddenly the body in his arms started trembling, making Dean bring himself back to full alert. Sam was alive! Then, as a light cheerful sound of laughter reached his ears and he looked down to see his brother grinning widely, Dean jumped back and up on his feet.

 

"SAM!"

 

Sam was laughing steadily now, that loud happy laughter of his that always managed to make Dean's heart melt, looking at him with a look that purely said "I own you."

 

They were gonna see about that. Instead of feeling like melting Dean was quickly getting mad as hell. Sam had scared the living crap out of him. That wasn't a prank, it wasn't the least bit funny. His biggest nightmare was losing his brother, the person that meant most to him in that dark unfair world that they lived in. Having your worse fear come true was something even Dean didn't believe he could handle and now when Sam was freakin laughing at him for that, he snapped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One minute Sam was sitting on the basement floor of the Hell House, and as dirty as it was, he was having fun. A feeling of victory had spread through his body along with the little guilt of making Dean so damn scared. Pwned. That was what Dean mainly was at the moment.

 

Or not? Next thing he knew Sam was slammed down on his back with his brother's body pinning him down and with a hand wrapped around his neck in a warning. His eyes grew big with shock and mild fear as he stared up at Dean.

 

"Dean?" The moment was like a little deja vu of the time when his brother had come to Stanford to get him but this time it was much different, Sam could see that. He could definitely see it since Dean was glaring down at him like he had just caused the death of all innocent people around the world. Or worse.

 

There was no 'Easy, tiger.', no smile, no playful glistening in his brothers eyes. Only a hard expression of anger on Dean's handsome face and a heavy body not giving him opportunity to move. Sam hated to admit this but he was steadily becoming more and more scared.

 

"D-Dean, what the hell-"

 

"Shut up." Those green eyes glared down at him with passion, leaving no room for Sam to breathe let alone say anything. He stared up at Dean, letting him know that he didn't want to anger him any more.

 

"Do you know what that stupid prank did to me?" His big brother's voice was quite but the venom in it was unmistakable. "It didn't make me laugh, that's for sure." The hand around Sam's throat tightened just a little, enough to make him gasp. His brows furrowed until he was looking apologetic. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be good enough for Dean. At all.

 

"I thought I lost you, you fool!" Sam hated being yelled at but this time it was different. The volume of his brother's voice felt almost normal. Those words went straight through his chest to his heart, a warm sensation washing over him. Yes, he knew Dean cared for him but having to hear it like that was quite the experience.

He was caught off guard when his brother didn't say anything else but instead moved his hand from Sam's neck to the side of his face gently. Stroking. Caressing. It felt good.

 

It was then when Sam realized he could feel Dean's warm breath ghost over his face. His brother's gorgeous eyes bore into him with all those emotions - anger, worry, frustration and love, all mixed into one.

 

I'm sorry, he wanted to say but he found out he couldn't. Not with Dean's soft lips on his, kissing away all the apologies Sam might mutter. This definitely wasn't what Sam had expected when they entered Richardson or when he was planning his prank. This was so much better, this was perfect.

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
